<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight-Legged Creeps! by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944222">Eight-Legged Creeps!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life With Jensen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"My hero!", Arachnophobia, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jared only finds spiders mildly annoying, Jensen *really* doesn't like them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life With Jensen [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jared looked up when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, man-- not another one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Splat!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dropping his shoe back onto the floor, he cleaned the wall with a tissue and returned to his book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friggin spiders…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jensen shrugged his shoulder when something brushed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably a piece of hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, looking down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was not a hair! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JARED!” He screamed and started frantically swiping his hands over his arms. “Oh my God--Oh my God--Oh--My-” Trying to evade Jensen’s hands, the little spider disappeared into the folds of his tee-shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”AAAHHHHHH!!!!! IT’S ON ME!!!!! JARED!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door hit the wall with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>BANG! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared entered the room and rushed over to Jensen. “JEN?! Baby, what’s wrong?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen danced in place while holding Jared’s arms in a death grip. “It’s on me! Oh my God, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>me! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!!!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oka- alri-” Jared couldn’t see anything except Jensen's flailing limbs. “Jensen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold still</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He finally got Jensen to stay in one spot, though he still vibrated with paranoia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared peered closely at Jensen’s arm where Jensen seemed to be trying to rub his skin off. </span>
  <span>“I don’t see anything, babe. Where is it?” he asked, looking around in case he missed something.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where-” Jensen paused in his panicking to gape in disbelief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How can you NOT see it?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s HUGE!” He estimated the size with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s smile was reassuring, if not a little condescending. “I’m sure it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that big</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally realizing it was no longer on him, Jensen started carefully eyeing the ground around them. “Yes. It is! It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He didn’t see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was there! He knew it had to be--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the Hell did it GO?????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered and clung to Jared. He didn’t take his eyes off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaaayyy, where is it? Where did it go? Do you see it? I don’t- I can’t see it! Jared, I can’t find it! WHERE DID IT GO?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shook his head and tried to calm his boyfriend down. “Jen, relax, I don’t see-- oh, wait,” he said, spotting it scurrying towards the wall on the right side of the nightstand. “Okay, I see it. Hang on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to it, Jared lifted his foot and brought the sole of his boot down directly on the poor little creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stomp! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared verified the spider was dead before walking back over to Jensen. “Alright, Jen. It’s over. The big bad spider is dead.” He rubbed his hands over Jensen’s arms and felt goosebumps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jensen asked, peering over Jared’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled. “Yes, honey. I’m sure. It met with a very violent, sudden death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen continued to watch the spot where the spider had met its demise- as if it might jump up and yell ‘Gotchya!’.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jen?” Jared said, trying to get Jensen’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not on the floor anymore. It’s on my shoe--” Jared lifted his foot up. “See?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen leaped back and scrambled onto the bed. “AHHH! Don't <em>do that</em>!" he yelled, clutching at his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared chuckled and held out his arms. "C'mere, babe. I'll keep you safe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pouted and narrowed his eyes before finally giving in. He held onto Jared's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. He met Jared's eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My hero..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>